


O que precisa ser dito

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Já não dava mais para evitar.





	O que precisa ser dito

Doumeki demorou mais para chegar na loja do que Watanuki estava esperando, demorou quase duas horas após a ligação até que Doumeki cruzasse os portões que separavam o mundo da loja e o mundo do lado de fora. Duas horas para Watanuki pensar e ficar irritado e frustrado e triste e perceber com claridade o que precisava ser feito. Mesmo não tendo atendido pedido nenhum havia sido um dos casos que mais havia drenado ele nos últimos anos, porque havia sido o tipo de caso que não havia apenas feito com que ele entendesse coisas sobre a cliente e sobre o universo em geral mas também coisas sobre ele mesmo.

Quando ele finalmente apareceu Watanuki disse :

“Finalmente. Você não entrou na ambulância, certo ?”

“Não, você me disse para não fazer isso”

“Mas as vezes você é teimoso e não faz o que eu digo”

“Eu demorei porque eu tive que ir encontrar as coisas que você pediu, aqui está o saquê e a seda” Doumeki disse lhe passando uma sacola.

“Certo, aqui estão os papéis com a magia de proteção que eu mencionei, você deve colocá-los no templo e no seu escritório na universidade, mas seria bom se você carregasse um ou dois com você o tempo todo”

“Eu vou fazer...eu conhecia aquela mulher, ela trabalha na universidade”

“Eu sei, mas vamos não conversar aqui na varanda”

“Porque não ?”

Watanuki ignorou a pergunta e foi na direção de seu quarto sabendo que Doumeki o seguiria. Chegando lá ele parou.

“Eu vou fechar a porta, você fica do lado de fora do quarto e eu fico dentro e nós conversamos”

“Porque ?”

“Porque se eu ver a sua cara idiota eu vou me irritar e talvez mudar de idéia e eu preciso dizer algumas coisas sem você arruinando tudo sendo você mesmo”

Doumeki olhou para ele como se ele um idiota.

“Sim, essa cara. Agora fique desse lado da porta e eu fico do outro e você não diz nada”

“Se eu não dizer nada não seria muito uma conversa seria ?”

“Dá pra você não ser difícil e teimoso por uma noite ? Por favor?”

“Tá”

“Bom” Watanuki disse e fechou a porta.

Ele podia sentir Doumeki apoiando suas costas contra a madeira no outro lado da porta e Watanuki logo fez o mesmo.

“Certo, então aquela mulher ela veio aqui na loja hoje, mas apenas a alma dela, o corpo dela acabou desprendendo e ficando para trás é por isso que ela estava inconsciente na frente do seu templo e eu acredito que ela vai ficar bem eventualmente. O motivo pelo qual ela veio para a loja para começar é porque ela tinha um desejo de ser a sua namorada, ela queria que você se apaixonasse por ela”

“Você não-”

“Não eu não atendi o pedido dela, e eu te disse para não falar até eu terminar. Certo voltando para a parte antes de eu ser tão rudemente interrompido. Eu percebi que ela não poderia pagar o preço, mas isso só aconteceu hoje, essa não foi a primeira vez que ela esteve aqui, foi a terceira. E o fato que ela podia ver a loja e entrar aqui significava que havia algo que eu podia fazer para ela, mesmo se fosse ruim para ela. Um dos primeiros desejos que eu vi a Sra Yuuko realizar foi para uma mulher que não conseguia parar de mentir e ela acabou sendo atropelada na minha frente e esse é apenas um exemplo, eu vi coisas similares acontecerem outras vezes e quando eu me tornei o dono da loja eu realizei alguns desejos que não acabaram bem para a pessoa, e eu sempre me senti culpado mas eu fiz porque esse é o trabalho, atender os desejos não julgar se os desejos são bons ou ruins. Mas dessa vez sentiu diferente, ao invés de procurar uma maneira de fazer que traria menos dor para todos os envolvidos eu fiquei procurando motivos para simplesmente não fazer. E eu acho que o motivo pelo qual eu não queria ajudá-la é porque os desejos dela entravam em conflito com os meu próprios. Eu percebi que eu não quero que você esteja em um relacionamento romântico com ninguém” Watanuki pausou, muito dele estava gritando para não continuar, porque era assustador e estúpido e faria tudo mudar, mas tinha que ser dito “Ou ao menos ninguém que não seja eu”

E estava feito, e mesmo não sabendo o que viria depois sentia bom ou pelo menos certo. Ele admitiu para Doumeki e mais importante para si mesmo e o mundo não explodiu, ele ainda estava lá, e pelo que ele podia sentir do peso do outro lado da porta, Doumeki ainda estava lá também.  

“Posso falar agora ?” Doumeki perguntou.

“Sim. Mas sabe eu não espero nada de você, e só porque eu não quero você namore outras pessoas isso não significa que você não devia fazer isso se você quiser, é a sua vida e eu só achei que eu devia te dar as informações que eu te dei e você deveria fazer o que você quiser com elas. Nada precisa mudar se você não quiser, nós podemos esquecer tudo isso. E não pense que eu parei de achar que você é um babaca sem boas maneiras, eu particularmente culpo Yuuko-san e Himawari-chan por colocarem a idéia na minha cabeça, bem não Himawari-chan porque ela é um anjo perfeito de gentileza que nunca poderia fazer nada de errado, mas Yuuko-san sabia muito bem o que ela estava fazendo ao fazer aqueles comentários bestas dela e-”

A porta abriu. E após se reequilibrar Watanuki disse :

“Seu idiota não abra a porta do nada ! Eu estava apoiado nela, eu quase caí no chão. Certo...bem eu suponho que você queira conversar a respeito, então vamos conversar. Então fale o que está na sua mente”

“Eu não quero falar”

E aí Doumeki estava nele, suas mãos, sua boca, cada pedaço de pele parecendo querer estar em contato com o corpo dele alguma maneira. Quando sua boca finalmente ficou livre já que a boca de Doumeki não estava mas sobre ela e sim sobre o seu pescoço, Watanuki disse :

“Meu deus você vai rápido”

“Doze anos não é rápido”

Doze anos, isso faria basicamente desde que eles começaram a andar juntos. Watanuki estava um tanto curioso sobre exatamente qual o momento em que Doumeki considerava o início desses doze anos. Mas isso teria que esperar, pelo menos uma vez ele tinha que admitir sem qualquer relutância que Doumeki estava certo, aquela não era a hora de falar.


End file.
